Lilax Club Wiki
Welcome to the Lilax Club Wiki! Lilax Club is a non-profit show made by Infinite Productions. Infinite Productions is a team created by many people, including Lolzitop, Lizy_Lock, TamerofFire, VendyReina, and many more. It was founded on May 26th, 2018 and has been active since then. Lilax Club was based on Rainbow SRL's famous "Winx Club" and some characters are from the original show. We do not claim any rights to these characters. What is "Lilax Club"? "We won't give up. Not until we bloom to our best selves." “Lilax Club” is a series that takes place two generations after the famous show, “Winx Club”, created by Rainbow S.r.L. The series starts off with Blossom, the Fairy of Spring, trying to ask her guardian, Athene, if she can go to the prestigious Alfea College of Fairies. However, Blossom is somehow forced to go to Alfea College of Fairies, as her planet, Trichor, is surrounded by unidentified monsters. When Blossom arrives at Alfea, it seems that some others have had their planets also being attacked. ' ' Blossom soon meets Aurelia, the Fairy of Autumn, Dawn, the Fairy of Summer, Noelle, the Fairy of Winter, and Monica, the wingless Fairy of Elements. The girls struggle to get along, so they decide that they should go to Magix City to try their best to get along. However, the girls discover the evil organization, Omnis, who are trying to stop time for unknown reasons. While there is still confusion over the girls, they know that the four magical objects of the Magical Dimension are in danger. The guardians of the magical objects seem to have gone missing, and the magical objects seem to have gone with them. Meeting new friends, learning new discoveries, going through the best and worst of themselves, the girls learn that magic can only cause balance in the universe, not fix the seam in it. Main Characters Blossom- Blossom is the main protagonist of Lilax Club. She's the Fairy of Spring, making her a Seasonal Fairy. Blossom is from Trichor, a planet known for its wonderful scent of rain and earth. Aurelia- Competitive, sporty, and aggressive, meet Aurelia, the Fairy of Autumn! Aurelia comes from Magix '''and is known mostly for winning sports competitions. Name any sport you know: volleyball, soccer, football, lacrosse, basketball, etc., and she'll probably beat you at it! Noelle- Meet Noelle, Fairy of Winter! Noelle is the brains of the group, acting like a mother to the girls. She's always trying to stop Aurelia from getting into fights, Dawn from angering someone, Blossom from wandering and getting lost, and Monica from punching someone. Dawn- Meet Dawn, Fairy of Summer! Suiting her power, Dawn shines down on everyone like the sun, either giving them light or burning them up. Dawn is from '''Magix and works as a model. Monica- Monica is one of the few wingless fairies born in Callisto. Ever since she was little, Monica never grew her wings, causing her to get bullied. However, while being wingless, she's an extremely powerful fairy, being able to control and manipulate the four elements.